


It Never Happened

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a short little story that I wrote after the professional writers killed off almost all my favorite Jedi.





	It Never Happened

**Vlassy Nature Preserve Hospital on Garqui in the outer rim**

"He's coming around," Mara gasped in relief as Luke stirred in the hospital bed. The handsome Jedi blinked his eyes from the light flooding in the window. As his vision adjusted he looked around the room in confusion as he realized the room was filled with family and friends looking down at him with concern.

"What's going on?" He asked bewildered.

"Oh Luke," Mara gasped as she came to his side and grasped his hand tightly in hers. "We were hiking in the Vlassy Nature Preserve when we stopped to talk. All of these birds started flying around our heads and landing on our fingers and shoulders when one bird flew straight into the back of your head knocking you out. The Preserve ranger said the birds must have been rabid to come up to humans so readily. Are you okay?"

Luke looked at Mara in confusion. "Vlassy Nature Preserve? We haven't been there since before our wedding."

Mara gave a look of concern to the other occupants in the room. Luke's sister Leia and Han frowned.

"Luke…" Mara said tentatively. "We haven't gotten married yet. That is coming up this month… are you sure you are okay?"

Luke's mind tried to grasp what he was hearing. "You mean it was all a dream?"

"What was a dream, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked as she glanced questionably at her uncle.

"The war, the Dark Nest fiasco, the Corellian uprising?" Luke said rapidly.

"We have no idea what you are talking about, Luke." Mara said concerned.

Luke shook his head. "It was all so real and you all were in this dream. You Leia, Han, your kids, Chewie, Mara and so many others… it was so real."

"Calm down kid and tell us about this dream." Han said softly.

Luke took in a calming breath and then began his story. "It was horrible. We were attacked by an alien race and Chewie died."

Chewie, who was standing behind the Solo twins, bellowed a question.

"Umm… you were killed when a moon fell on your head," Luke said with a tinge of embarrassment realizing that sounded absolutely absurd.

Chewie barked out a laugh as a grin spread across Han's face. "You said it Chewie, that probably would be the only thing that could bring you down." Han turned back to Luke, "Did I die in this dream?"

The color seemed to drain from Luke's cheeks. "No," he said tentatively, "but Anakin died."

The smile slipped from Han face. "How did he die?"

Luke shifted in his bed nervously. "Ummm… he went out on a dangerous behind-enemy-lines mission with a group of Jedi children and died in battle."

Han scoffed. "Yeah, like that would ever happen. What idiot would order a group of kids to go on a dangerous mission?"

Luke ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Well… in this dream, I did."

Han laughed again, "Well, at least I know it is a dream and not a Jedi vision. You would never do anything that stupid!"

"What happened to me in your dream Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked excitedly.

"Well," Luke said slowly, "you got involved in some type of bug cult and you spent months acting like a bug, making clicking sounds with your throat and rubbing forearms with your friend Zekk."

All the Solo children burst out in laughter.

"Bugs?! And with Zekk!" Jaina said between her fits of laughter. "Zekk is not my type. I like pilots. You gotta love a man in uniform."

"What about me, Uncle Luke?" Jacen said excitedly.

"You Jacen," Luke said gravely, "teamed up with Lumiya and became a Sith Lord. Of course the galaxy didn't know that at the time and you became the head of a fascist secret police organization who rounded up Corellians and tortured prisoners."

Anakin and Jaina looked at Luke in disbelieve. "Jacen!" They said simultaneously before breaking out in laughter.

"Jacen our tree-hugging, liberal, animal loving, pacifist brother- a Sith!?" Anakin and Jaina laughed until tears ran down their cheeks.

"Well, in my dream Jacen was captured in a war and tortured by a chicken-like alien for month until it wrecked his mind." Luke said, for some reason taking offense to their laughter.

"Chicken-like alien!" Leia said incredulously. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

"What about me Luke?" Mara asked tentatively.

Luke looked at his fiancée with great love. "After about a decade of marriage we finally have a son, but Darth Jacen attempts to turn him to the darkside until he is so confused he becomes distant from his parents."

Mara cocked her head to the side, "We wait over ten years to have a kid? Why is that?"

Luke shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, I want a lot of kids."

Mara smiled, "So do I." She turned to the Solo Clan. "Maybe if we can get some privacy we can get started on that process and make sure that horrible dream never occurs."

Leia blushed and Han just gave a cocky smile. "Come on kids, Chewie, lets give these kids some privacy."

As they walked out the door Luke smiled. "Thank the Force it was all a dream!"


End file.
